


Better Together

by Lavender471



Series: Bloody by school inspired Newtmas drabbles [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender471/pseuds/Lavender471
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt are studying together. Time and time again Thomas notices he's mimicking Newt, much to his frustration as he doesn't want his crush on the later become too obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to the "bloody by school inspired newtmas drabbles". It can be read as a follow up or as a seperate piece, although I would recommend reading the first part as well, because this one is quite short. It is something I wrote a while back..

"Tommy, what is it?"  
"What'd'you mean?"  
"You've been fidgeting around since we've started studying. It's irritating!" Newt said accusingly.  
"I'm sorry, it's just..." No, he'd better not finish this particular sentence.  
Much to Thomas disapproval Newt insisted: "What is it?"  
"Please tell me Tommy." As Thomas continued his silence a pained expression appeared on Newt's face. Thomas couldn't help but feel guilty. It was Newt after all.  
He sighed heavily before admitting his reason for fidgeting so much. "It's just... I've noticed I'm mirroring you like all the time and that annoys the hell outta me!"  
There, now he's said it.  
"Why is you mirroring me so annoying?"  
"Because" Thomas started his explanation hesitantly, "I've read somewhere people tend to do it mostly around people they like.." The closer he got to finishing his sentence the quiter he talked.  
"And that is so bad because...?" Newt seemed to be very confused about Thomas' behaviour and left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.  
"Because I don't want my crush on you become too obvious seeing you don't like me back in that way."  
"What makes you think that?" The other demanded whilst frowning.  
"You are all.." Thomas tried to underline what he meant with wild hand gestures towards Newt, before adding: "...and you are funny, unbelievable smart, kind to almost everyone. There's much more and I am .. just me."  
"And that is so bad because...?" He asked anew, refering to Thomas' last words.  
Despite how nervous Thomas felt at that moment, Newt made him chuckle.  
"I like you Tommy, a lot actually. You don't know how hard it is for me to concentrate in math class."

"You are one to tell." Thomas laughs.


End file.
